


Fighting Help

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Original Work - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Hospital vists, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Violence, they mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Houston we have a problem





	Fighting Help

Mimic did something bad.

****

As a joke during a party they all attended, at the wish of some of the slightly drunk college kids at the house party, she'd turned into a wolfdog. She did so in the bathroom, to avoid scaring anyone with the process.

****

She stayed shifted too long. Almost three hours. Two hours was her limit on predator animals that could actually do damage. Four was for small animals that wouldn't do an insane amount of damage

****

In short, after she briefly disappeared in the house, which had been properly locked up to prevent her from getting out due to her being prone to pranking people. She had come back looking and acting different. When one of the younger adults at the party approached her, she started to growl and nearly bit their hand.

****

After that, Aster and Gabriel were informed. By then she'd already gone after a good couple of the party goers. Thankfully it wasn't hosted in their apartment, but rather someone else's house, so they didn't need to worry about being found out and kicked out due to the loud noises.

****

A scream rang out as Mimic bit a poor girls leg and dragged her down to the floor, before releasing her and pouncing to bite her neck to probably crush her throat, or cut her jugular. The girl shrieked in fear, pushing at Mimics chest, yanking fur and struggling uselessly. Mimic's form was bigger and stronger than she was. She stood no chance.

****

That's when another blur slammed into Mimics front, knocking her backwards and off of the girl.  


Gabriel rushed over and helped the girl up, hooking both arms under her arms and lifting her off the ground to steady her on one foot while moving away from the pair of thrashing shifters on the floor. He slid an arm around the girls waist, letting her cling to his shirt, sobbing desperately. He held her up easily, but it was nice that she hooked an arm around his shoulders to try and lift herself up. She was trembling like a leaf in autumn.

****

Aster had shifted to a dog to go against Mimic. She had no idea what a wolfdog was, so she had to go with the closest thing. Both were fighting back and forth, but Aster had the upper hand with her sneak attack. The two thrashing figures bit at each other viciously, Mimic trying to go for the kill, pushing Aster to defend themselves harshly. Aster on the other hand, only went to incapacitate Mimic, stun her or knock her out, but not kill her. They liked Mimic too much to hurt her too badly.

****

A few others, some older kids around Gabriel's age, came to help the girl that Mimic had attacked. They took her away, and out of the house entirely to get help. She was carried by three college aged kids, her leg held up by one of them. She was screaming hysterically, sobbing and clinging to one of the kids desperately.

****

By then almost everyone was gone. They'd all fled the house, but were hanging around outside to see what was happening inside. Gabriel couldn't do much. He had to wait until Mimic was tired out by the fight Aster was putting up.

****

 

Two hours. It took two hours to get Mimic under control. By then blood was splattered on the floor. The owners of the blood was mixed of Mimic and Aster, as well as the girl Mimic had bitten, and Gabriel's from him trying to intervene and getting bitten at. Mimic tired out first, slumping down under the smaller dog that Aster had shifted to.

 

It was almost comical, if one could forget about the blood actively leaking from bites and scratches on both shifters. The size difference in them was funny.

 

Mimic ended up passing out entirely, flopping down on the floor with a painful sounding thunk as her chin hit the hardwood floor loudly. Aster stood over her, front two paws trapping the wolfdog under them, trembling faintly as they struggled to stay standing. The struggle was more than they expected, almost too much for them to handle. They were panting heavily, jaws parted some to try and take in more air faster than they could exhale spent air.

 

After a couple beats of silence, Gabriel shifted to stand up from behind the wooden door to a bedroom he'd chosen as cover from the fight in the hall. He stepped out from behind it, walking over to the two still figures on the floor. The lights shining in from the police cars flashed harshly, creating an odd effect to the hall. To Gabriel, it felt like a TV show, almost. The way the flashing lights went through the windows so easily.

 

For the past while he'd heard the police yelling through the loud speaker to try and get them to come out, but that wasn't much of an option. None of them needed to be shot at, and while the presence of magic and the like wasn't hidden, nor unknown to humans, it wasn't in their best option to go out hauling a wolfdog shifter frothing at the mouth and trying to tear a police officers face off.

 

As he walked over carefully, as to not slip on any blood slicking the wooden floor given he was only wearing socks due to ditching his shoes at the foyer, he kept a close eye on Mimic.

 

He eased himself to sit down beside them, crossing his legs as he sighed heavily. Aster slowly moved off of Mimic and slumped down beside Gabriel, leaning on him heavily and craning their neck to rest their head on his leg.

 

 

Twenty minutes of silence sat heavy, before it was broken by the front and back doors being busted open loudly, the slams ringing in their ears almost as loud as the silence had been.

 

By then, Mimic had shifted back and Gabriel had briefly left to retrieve her clothes to redress her. Aster changed back and sorely got into their clothes, which rubbed painfully on their scratches that sadly carried over to their human form, same with Mimic. It was routine for one of them to dress Mimic if she passed out before being able to. Mimic knew they would never do anything to her, and both of them had gotten over the embarrassment of seeing their friend in a vulnerable, naked state.

 

The police stormed upstairs, guns at ready. They almost shot at nothing when the guy leading them slid some on the blood and nearly fell backwards. At the sight of just three young adults sitting there together, they lowered their weapons, before putting them away quickly and coming over to them to assist in getting them out of the house.

 

One of the officers carried Mimic, while Gabriel insisted on carrying Aster. They ended up resting their head against his shoulder, watching silently at the shadows cast by the headlights and flashing lights from the police cars. They all waited patiently for two more ambulances to arrive. The first one was already packed up with the girl that had been bitten. She was calmed down with some pain killers, and her leg was bandaged with compression bandages, stopping the blood flow. The last few kids that had stuck around to talk to the police, watched as the three came out and just.. Waited. Gabriel leaned on a police cruiser idly as he held Aster close to his chest.

 

Mimic was carefully laid out on the sidewalk as an officer checked to see if she was both breathing, and had a pulse. He stayed by her side until the ambulances arrived, two paramedics quickly coming out to attend to them.

 

It took some maneuvering, but Mimic was moved up onto an orange backboard and set on the stretcher, which two officers directed to the ambulance that it had come from, with the paramedic checking her over hurriedly.

 

Aster was set on the second stretcher delicately by Gabriel, and the paramedic there for them patched up what injuries they had, but any bites had to be checked and cultured to be safe from infections. They were loaded up, and Gabriel decided that he should tell the paramedic with Mimic her name, before heading to his car with the two pairs of shoes left behind, and Aster and Mimics jackets.

 

He drove to the hospital after the two ambulances, arriving shortly after. He ended up just sitting in the waiting room, after informing the nurse at the desk that he was with the two that just came in with animal bites. She had nodded and typed away at something on the screen he couldn't see, before cheerily looking up at him and directing him to the waiting room, saying she'll seek him out once she's told the two can have visitors.

 

Half an hour later, the same nurse from before came over with a smile.

 

"They're both patched up and in their room, you can go see them now."� She smiled kindly, giving him their room number. The doctors had been nice enough to put them in the same room. The paramedics probably said they should be together.

 

Gabriel thanked her, standing up and politely excusing himself to go to the room number she'd given him. The walk, despite being rather short, was near painful. The smell of chemicals, and the bright lights hurt after such a stressful night. The light reflecting off the too clean looking tiles and the walls made it worse.

 

Thankfully, the walk was short and he arrived at the room quickly. The door was open, though inside the lights were dim and the blinds were parted just enough that he could barely see the early morning light peeking over the forested horizon.

 

He pushed the door open a bit more, easing it back to its original half shut position again. He checked that he had found the right room, glad he hadn't just walked into two strangers room like an idiot.

 

He sat down in one of the two too padded chairs in the corner of the room by the window, leaning back. He'd relaxed down slowly, sighing softly as he tilted his head back. Both Mimic and Aster were asleep still, in an induced rest by morphine. They both looked peaceful, despite the bandages.

 

A couple good scratches littered Asters neck, and face. One under their eye looked bad- it had two stitches in it. No doubt there was more damage where he couldn't see.

 

Mimic was bruised up, and had scratches along her shoulders, and her arms. But not too much injury around her neck. There was a gash along her forehead, which was closed with four stitches and two butterfly bandages.

 

Gabriel sighed as he settled into the chair more, tucking his chin down against his chest, crossing his arms to get some rest. He had a feeling the next few days will be long. Unbearably long..

 

Before he dozed off, he almost laughed at thinking about the mess of blood slicking the floor of that hallway. That'll be a bitch to clean up..

**Author's Note:**

> I started this forever ago, and got a sudden burst to write so I did. for an hour and a half straight. 
> 
> then about at the end, between Gabriel meeting the nurse and her telling him the room number, I took a like two minute break to cuddle my cat, and when I got back I lost motivation and forced the rest of it slightly.
> 
> ....I also have six more things of actual story I have to do for this buuuuuut I wanna take requests for stuff to add on to do in the future. These are all drabbles and shit, and theyre all connected in some way but not in a cohesive story on from the start they're the same. I have one up next where they're younger.
> 
> Also! Gabriel is the eldest at 29, Mimic is the second eldest at 26 and Aster comes in brief last at 24! I have some other characters to add in later!!
> 
> (but no seriously you guys can request stuff on here for these guys because I really wanna do some stuff like that. on my oc amino i'll be introducing them better once I figure out how to fucking draw men)


End file.
